Sesame Street Records (label)
Sesame Street Records was a custom label created in 1974 to release singles and albums of material from the Sesame Street television program, as well as original recorded material featuring the show's cast. From 1974 to 1976, titles were manufactured and distributed by Children's Records of America. From 1977 to 1984, titles were manufactured and distributed by Distinguished Productions. The label was shut down in 1984. Label design of singles The singles label design was very simple. It consisted of solid-colored labels in various colors, with all printing in black. The Sesame Street sign was at the top of the label. For a complete listing of the singles, click here. Label design of albums Image:Side1berts.JPG|First version label. (Click to enlarge) Image:Side1signs.JPG|Second version label. (Click to enlarge) The first Sesame Street album label design was yellow, with blue and white rings around the outside edge. At the top of the label was an olive green Sesame Street sign, with white lettering, and outlined in blue. This version of the label was used from 1974 to 1976. The second Sesame Street album label design was yellow, with white and blue-green rings around the outside edge. At the top of the label was a slightly smaller dark green Sesame Street sign, with white lettering and outlining. This version of the label was used from 1977 to 1984. All titles originally released between 1974 and 1976 were also reissued with the new label design, as well as updated distributor information on the label and on the back cover. Album discography The following is a list of all known record albums released on the Sesame Street Records label, in numerical order. 22050 SERIES: *CTW 22051-''Bert's Blockbusters'' (1974) *CTW 22052-''The Electric Company'' (abridged reissue of Warner Bros. BS 2636) (1974) *CTW 22053-(not issued-was to have been Bob and Susan Sing Songs from Sesame Street) *CTW 22054-(not issued-was to have been Tu Me Gustas (I Like You)) *CTW 22055-''Letters ...and Numbers, Too!'' (reissued as Letters and Numbers) (1974) *CTW 22056-''Ernie's Hits'' (1974) *CTW 22057-''Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street'' (1974) *CTW 22058-''C Is For Cookie'' (1974) *CTW 22059-''Big Bird Sings!'' (1974) *CTW 22060-''Somebody Come and Play'' (reissued as Play-Along Songs) (1974) *CTW 22061-''Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella'' (1974) *CTW 22062-''Pete Seeger and Brother Kirk Visit Sesame Street'' (1974) *CTW 22063-(not issued-was to have been Sesame Street Story Time) *CTW 22064-''Sesame Street 1-Original Cast'' (reissue of Columbia CS 1069) (1974) *CTW 22065-(not issued-was to have been Sesame Street Zoo) *CTW 22066-''Grover Sings the Blues'' (1974) *CTW 22067-''My Name Is Roosevelt Franklin'' (reissue of Columbia C 30387) (1974) *CTW 22068-''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' (1975) *CTW 22069-''The Count Counts'' (1975) *CTW 22070-(number possibly not used) *CTW 22071-''The Sesame Street Monsters!'' (1975) *CTW 22072-''The Frog Prince'' (reissue of Columbia CC 23530) (1976) *CTW 22073-''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' (reissue of Columbia CC 24521) (1976) *CTW 22074-''Sesame Street 2-Original Cast'' (reissue of Warner Bros. BS 2569) (1974) *CTW 22075-''Concert on Stage-Live!'' (reissue of Columbia KC 32343) (1977) *CTW 22076-''Let Your Feelings Show!'' (1977) *CTW 22077-''Signs!'' (1977) *CTW 22078-''Happy Birthday from Sesame Street'' (1977) *CTW 22079-''Numbers!'' (1977) *CTW 22080-''Big Bird Leads the Band'' (1977) *CTW 22081-''The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album'' (1977) *CTW 22082-''Sleepytime Bird'' (1977) *CTW 22083-''Aren't You Glad You're You?'' (1977) *CTW 22084-''Bob Sings!'' (1977) *CTW 22085-(number possibly not used) *CTW 22086-''Sesame Street Story Time'' (1978) *CTW 22087-''On the Street Where We Live - Block Party!'' (1978) *CTW 22088-''Fair Is Fair'' (1978) *CTW 22089-''At Home with Ernie and Bert'' (1979) *CTW 22090-''Every Body's Record'' (1979) *CTW 22091-''Welcome!'' (reissue of CTW 25507) (1979) *CTW 22092-''The People in Your Neighborhood'' (1980) *CTW 22094-''Love'' (1980) *CTW 22095-''Big Bird Discovers the Orchestra'' (1981) *CTW 22096-''Grin and Giggle with Big Bird'' (1981) *CTW 22097-''For the First Time'' (1982) *CTW 22098-''Sesame Street Sing-Along!'' (1982) *CTW 22099-(number possibly not used) *CTW 22100-(number possibly not used) *CTW 22101-''Surprise!'' (1983) *CTW 22102-''The Gang's All Here'' (1983) *CTW 22103-''My Record'' (1983) *CTW 22104-''Born to Add: Great Rock & Roll'' (1983) *CTW 22105-''The Best of Cookie Monster'' (1983) *CTW 22106-''The Best of Ernie'' (1983) *CTW 22107-''The Best of Bert'' (1983) *CTW 22108-''The Best of Big Bird'' (1983) *CTW 22109-''The Best of Grover'' (1983) *CTW 22110-''The Best of the Count'' (1983) *CTW 22111-''The Best of Oscar the Grouch'' (1983) *CTW 22112-''Sesame Street Christmas Sing-Along'' (1984) 25500 SERIES: *CTW 25507-''¡Sesame Mucho!'' (1974) *CTW 25516-''Merry Christmas from Sesame Street'' (1975) *CTW 25517-''What Time Is It on Sesame Street?'' (1977) *CTW 25518-''David, Daydreamin' on a Rainy Day'' (1978) *CTW 25519-(number possibly used for Dinah! Pays a Visit to Sesame Street) *CTW 25520-''Sing, Sang, Song Singalong'' (1978) 79000 SERIES: *CTW 79001-''Sesame Street Gold!'' (2-LP reissue of Columbia CS 1069 and Warner Bros. BS 2569) (1977) *CTW 79002-''10th Anniversary Album'' (1978) *CTW 79003-(number possibly not used) *CTW 79004-(number possibly not used) *CTW 79005-''Sesame Street Fever'' (1978) *CTW 79006-''Anne Murray Sings for the Sesame Street Generation'' (1979) *CTW 79007-''The Stars Come Out On Sesame Street'' (1979) *CTW 79008-''Sesame Disco!'' (1979) *CTW 79009-''Dinah! I've Got A Song'' (1979) *CTW 79010-(C 79010 was used for cassette version of CC 25503) *CTW 79011-(C 79011 was used for cassette version of CC 25506) *CTW 79012-(C 79012 was used for cassette version of CTW 25517) *CTW 79013-(C 79013 was used for cassette version of CTW 25516) *CTW 79014-''Getting Ready for School'' (1981) *CTW 79015-''Big Bird presents Hans Christian Andersen'' (1982) *CTW 79016-''Exercise!'' (1982) 89000 SERIES: *CTW 89001-''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' (1981) *CTW 89002-''The Anniversary Album'' (2-LP reissue of CTW 79002) (1981) *CTW 89003-''Sesame Country'' (1981) *CTW 89004-''Bert & Ernie: Side By Side'' (2-LP set; altered reissue of CTW 22051 and CTW 22056) (1981) *CTW 89005-''The Count Presents Numbers'' (2-LP set; reissue of CTW 22069 and CTW 22079) (1981) *CTW 89006-''Sesame Street Gold!'' (reissue of CTW 79001) *CTW 89007-''Just the Two of Us'' (2-LP set; reissue of CTW 22058 and CTW 22066) (1982) *CTW 89008-''Just Friends'' (2-LP set; altered reissue of CTW 22059 and CTW 22061) (1982) 100 SERIES: *CTW 160-B-''Letters, Numbers and Signs'' (3-LP set; reissue of CC 25503, CTW 22077, and CTW 22079) (1977) *CTW 161-B-''Muppet Masquerade'' (3-LP set) (1978) *CTW 182-B-''Somebody Come and Play on a Rainy Day'' (3-LP set; reissue of CTW 22060, CTW 25518, and CTW 25520) (1979) See also *Sesame Street Discography Category:Record Companies